Talk:Onimaru
So I'm looking at buying this instead of my shinsoku, I'm rather fond of shinsoku but tired of the Lolsoku tag name I get. It says TP<100% and weaponskills does the effect kick in whether or not I ws with 100% tp or above 100% or what? Liandras 27 June 2008 --Liandras 23:53, 27 June 2008 (UTC) When you ws this effect will kick in. Compared to Hagun, Hagun > Shin when your TP is less than 300% unless you are using Sekkanoki to self skill chain. I still prefer to use Hagun and Ushi as my base weapons and Onimaru for HNM 300% opening ws. --Achates ffxi 23:29, 11 September 2008 (UTC) So just to clarify, the latent is active while over 100% tp, and the hidden is always active ? I'm not sure cause of the wording here .gamegenieny September 2008 I believe the bullet points are ordered/worded poorly. However I cannot confirm exactly what the correct definitions are, so I will leave them. Anyone know for sure? --AnonRamuh 01:08, 4 December 2008 (UTC) I went and tested this to make sure. *As SAM75/WAR37 my attack with Hagun equipped is 413. *If I change to onimaru my attack goes up to 431. *If I meditate my attack drops to 413 right as I obtain 100% The hidden effect is therefore part of the latent, and will only be active if TP<100% and during WS --Lokky 07:46, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Hidden/Latent not in effect for Sekkanoki *Regarding the question of whether the latent works during Sekkanoki/Meikyo Shisui: run out of a town and acquire 200+ TP. Hit Sekkanoki. Use alt+w to open your WS screen. Fire off a WS and IMMEDIATELY hit alt+E to bring up your equip. Watch your Attack. Nothing happens. Fire off the next WS and get your equip up ASAP again. Your Attack will pop back up as the animation begins for the weapon skill. Is this possibly enough verification to say the hidden/latent is not active during Sekkanoki(200+TP)/Meikyo? If so, does this sway the arguments about which pre-Hagun GK to use? *Note: the hidden effect still works for 200-300 TP WS as long as you don't Sekkanoki.--Wriko 23:14, 9 March 2009 (UTC) This is a little confusing. When I use Rana with Sekkanoki with Onimaru equipped I get a damage result of 975-1024 every time. But when I just use Rana with 100TP without Sekkanoki, I get about 700-850 on the WS.--DavionHikari 15:27, 14 August 2009 (UTC) The effect will proc during Sekkanoki IF and only if your WS is done below 200TP. this is because the game drops you 100 TP, checks the latent, then does the WS (checking to see if you hit). That being said it will apply during the last weaponskill of your 2hr as well, because you will be at 0 TP (which will proc the effect) Orenwald 04:02, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Onimaru or Hagun ? i have these 2 GK i use hagun in all thing like nyzule / hnm / anm / sky / dynamis .... but i use Onimaru only in merit party as SAM/WAR and useing Tachi: rana . i have polearm ither but i prefer to use GK , it more faster and making a good DMG 850-1000 "without any double attack" *Hagun would be better to use in a merit party situation if using Y/G/K because of the TP bonus it gives to weapon skills at 100% and 200%, granted you're using Tachi: Rana which gains an accuracy bonus at higher TP but the damage multiplier is unaffected so maybe Onimaru is better in that situation. Onimaru would also be better for 300% Y/G/K purely because Hagun doesn't add that bonus to 300% weapon skills. Most of the Sky god fights I've been to, people get 300% TP and unleash TA or SATA WS on them and Hagun, in this case, wouldn't do much but Onimaru could do a bit more damage. I guess it's just situational but in my preference, I'd say Hagun for anything 100% to 200%, Onimaru for 300%. --Evagelo 12:56, March 1, 2010 (UTC)